As the Auditore Crumbles
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Every man is mortal, every life must come to an end. As the Order of Assassins faces annihilation, one man will give all to save his Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. **

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Grand Master of the Brotherhood of Assassins. His name is whispered in secret, among the oppressed, the poor, even among his numerous enemies. He strikes from the shadows, never leaving a trace, always on the move. His hideout in Tiber Island, home of the Brotherhood of Assassins, is talked of with mystery, intrigue, as a legend, like Avalon. Fighting corruption at every turn, the Brotherhood has spread across Europe, giving hope to the masses. Yet, even the Brotherhood is not immune to betrayal.

I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, and this is the story of how I die, how my Brotherhood was almost wiped out, and how it would survive. Remember the Creed:

_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine: _

The Wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words.

We work in the Dark, to serve the Light.

Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

**Well, here I go! My first Assassin's Creed story, I had the idea after beating Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Let's see where this journey takes us! The words in Latin were found on page 350 of the novel of AC Brotherhood (paperback edition). **


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. **

_Roma, 1513_

Alexander Sotia, Grand Master of the Templar Order, stood on his balcony, staring out at the city the Borgia had lost. Sighing to himself, he wondered how they had lost it. The citizens had been afraid of the Borgia, had cowered at the sight of them. Nobody stood up to the guards, nobody stood against the Borgia. The damned assassin had changed things. Even he shouldn't have been able to change Roma, to inspire the citizens with _hope_. He had, and now the Templars had lost, not only Roma, but the support of the papacy.

The assassin and his order would pay. Alexander would make sure of that. His spy would reveal everything, his armies would shed blood, and the war between Templars and Assassins would be over. "Though we have faced defeat, God will grant us victory. We are the Templars, and we are righteous." Alexander stated to the guards behind him.

They nodded silently, as if uttering a word would attract the entire Assassin Brotherhood. They were a disease, a plague that the world desperately needed to be rid of. It was a job only the Templars could carry out.

A knock at the door caused both guards to draw their swords, and yell, "Who stands at the door?"

"He who brings destruction to the Brotherhood of Assassins, let me in!" the reply came. Recognizing the phrase, both guards sheathed their swords and ordered the man to come in. He stood six feet tall, chocolate brown hair sprouting from his head and flowing down to his shoulders. His eyes were a yellow, bright like the sun. He spoke with respect and haste.

"Grand Master," he said, bowing on one knee, "as you commanded, I infiltrated the Brotherhood's hideout. Over the past year, I have studied in great detail their workings, their numbers and the locations of other hideouts. More importantly, I am pleased to tell you that most of the Assassins are out, and only twelve remain here in Roma. The hated Ezio Auditore has just returned from a mission in London, and plans to rest for a couple of days. I believe now is the time to strike, my lord, and crush the heart of the Brotherhood once and for all."

"Crush the heart, you say?" Alexander asked. "Not only will we strike here in Roma, but all over Europe. In three days, my army will descend upon the Brotherhood here, and after that, we will strike at their headquarters in Paris, London, Madrid, Edinburgh, Lisbon, and Moscow. We will crush the Order once and for all! Tell me all you can about the headquarters here."

The rest of the morning was spent discussing every entry, every hidden tunnel, and every room in the Guild. To Alexander's disappointment, the Apple of Eden seems to have been either lost or, as he suspected, hidden by the assassins. No matter, it would be recovered in time.

Dark clouds covered the skies of Roma, a foul wind blew through the streets, night set with an ominous feeling that Ezio couldn't shake. Something felt wrong. As if the Order was in danger. _Nonsense, _he told himself, _the Templars are gone from Roma, we're safe here. _If only he knew the danger that awaited him, he might have been able to stop the looming disaster.


End file.
